1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for optimization of crop residue spreading operation, with an adjustable spreader.
2. Description of the Related Art
In common harvesting operations where a combine is used to cut or pick up crop while traveling through a field, it is generally desired to leave the residue in a compact windrow for eventual pickup, or to evenly distribute the residue or MOG (material other than grain) evenly across the entire cut width. Returning the material to the ground provides nutrients for future crops. It is important that MOG be spread evenly such that all future plants have a consistent seed bed, but also because bunched or thicker distribution of straw and chaff, the residue or MOG, can make future field operations more challenging.
During the spreading of crop residue onto a field, changes in the direction of the combine impact the direction of the spread of residue on the field. For example, when a 90 degree turn is executed part of the field on the inside of the curve will receive little or no residue, while on the outside of the curve the residue will be spread outside of the path of travel, with some potentially falling on unharvested crops. When residue falls on unharvested crops it can reduce the yield for that area and cause the residue to be reintroduced into the combine, thereby reducing efficiency. Non-uniform distributions of the residue can also affect future crops since the soil nutrients derived from the crop residue are not evenly distributed on the field.
What is needed is a system and method for optimization of residue spreading so that the residue may be spread evenly onto the field.